yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Trinity
'First and last Name' ' Trinity and Serenity Parker ' 'Last Name' 'IMVU Name' Trinity- ''Impresssed'' Serenity''- Littlemermaidary'' 'Nicknames' 'Age: 19' Born on May Fifth 'Gender' Both Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 123 lb 'Blood type' AB- 'Behaviour/Personality' Trinity- Is very protective over her loved ones, she isn't very much a people person and only likes Serenity. She doesn't trust people easily and can be very cold at times. Although on the inside she is very kindhearted and loving. She gives off apathy towards everything. She may look tough and strong but she is almost nothing without her sister's moral support and high hopes for everything, but you still would not want to mess with her or get on her bad side. Serenity- Is very outgoing and positive, she makes friends with just about anyone she meets and it's very hard to dislike her. Even though she is a people person she dosen't trust anyone. She has learned that people come and go into her life and it makes it hard for her to really put her faith in anyone other than her Twin sister. Don't let her sweetness fool you, If you mess with her she wont need her sister to defend her, she might be blind but she could probibly take you down in a heart beat if you get on her bad side. ' Apperance The girls are Identical Twins, they have Lilac colored hair and bright blue eyes, there skin is a white color with pink undertones, the girls have soft pink lips and a sweet smile that can win anyone over. The biggest diffrence the girls have is that Serenity's eyes have a fog over them do to the fact that she is blind. Allignment (This is the allignment section where you can pick from this page -> YMRP Allignment system <- Right click it numb nuts. Once you find the one you want, simply delete all of this and place the name of the allignment in this section. ) (This is Optional to have.) 'Clan & Rank (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc.. See tutorial above to pick which one.) 'What district do you live in?' District Two ' 'Relationship Nither of the girls are on a relationship 'Occupation' o-o 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Weapon of Choice Trinity:Her fits, Ninja Stars, and Nun Chucks Serenity: Her fists, Throwing Knives and Escrima Sticks Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Samantha and Tony Parker were to young artist were very much in love. They got married at the age of twenty-one and once they were twenty-three they decided to bring a child into the world. On May fifth the Parkers brought not one but two kids into the world. Two little girls one just like the other were born. The twins Trinity and Serenity Parker. Growing up the two little girls would stand out, being identical of course was always a head turner, but that wasn’t the only factor, and it wasn’t because of their fair white skin with the light pink undertones, or their soft pink lips, no those were the normal things the girls had. The thing that made the two girls stand out the most was the abnormal color of their hair that was the same as that of a lilacs. But strange hair color was something that ran in the family with their mother having light pink cotton candy hair and their father having sky blue hair. Between the ages of one to five the girls lived in a small town, with their father working as a Customer Service Representative at a call center and their mom staying in their small two bedroom apartment raising the girls. To the Parkers, family and God was everything and even if they weren’t the riches family in the world they were still all very happy. About three times a week in order to entertain the girls and to be able to get there musical career going Sam and Tony would practice their music. Tony would wright the songs and play the guitar while Samantha sang and played the piano. The girls would laugh and sway along with the music until they tiered themselves out and fell asleep. Sometimes they would go out to the park on the weekend when Tony didn’t have to work and play music for hours in the park as the girls ran around and played. One day the Parkers got an amazing surprise when Samantha got a random call from a local bar asking if her and her husband could perform that night, with great pleasure Sam quickly said yes and that was the beginning of the Parkers artistic career. As time went by the Parkers would travel from town to town performing at bars, parties and sometimes they would open for more popular bands. They weren’t international pop stars, but it paid well and they were well on their way. The girls would start homeschool in order to travel with their parents. So they never really had any interaction with other kids, but sometimes they would be allowed to go up on stage and sing a song or two with their parents. The crowed learned to love the girls, especially the fact that they were identical a lot of people in different town would recognized the girls before they recognized the parents. The girls also loved the time they got to spend on stage as a family. The fame didn’t tear the family apart they were closer than ever. When Trinity and Serenity were eight, their parents let them go play by a nearby park alone in a town that they had stopped in for the day. The two sisters skipped there as they held hands and sang out loud to each other. Once they got to the park and there was no one around, Serenity would catch a glimpse of the swings and bolt over to them “Come on Trinity! It will be fun” she would yell towards her sister as she came to the swings plopped herself down on one of them. Trinity would laugh and follow behind her sister and sit on the swing next to her “Let’s see who can go higher Serenity! ONE, TWO, BLAST OFF!” Trinity would start to swing her legs back and forth making her go higher and higher. “Trinity that’s cheating!” Serenity would yell as she would attempt to catch up to her sister. The two girl were having a blast at the park as they laughed and talked about touching the sky. But there fun would soon come to a stop when a group of ten year old boys, no more than five or six of them, would arrive at the park. The tallest of the boys, who had blond hair and green eyes, warring blue jeans and a skateboarding T-shirt would stand in front of the girls as they were swinging. “All right clone freaks time to go home” the boy would say, the twins would stop swinging and look at each other before laughing and continuing to swing. The other boys would look at each other and then look at the blond haired kid, after a few seconds he would speak again “Hey clones get the hell off of our swings and out of our fucking park”. The twins would stop swinging again and Serenity would look at the ground and Trinity would look at the bully “Look I don’t know who you think you are mister but this is a PUBLIC park, so we can be here if we want too! Now leave me and my little sister alone” the girls would attempt to continue swinging but before they could the boy would push Serenity off the swing sending her crashing to the ground. Trinity would hop off the swing and slap boy across the face, the boys friends would gasp and look at each other in shock. Trinity would help Serenity get up, and then turned to face the bully “What is wrong with you, you are just a big…big….ASS WIPE” Trinity would yell. The boys would hold his face and then slowly speak “Guys let’s chase these girls out of the park!” the boys would start to gang up on the girls and Trinity would grab Serenity’s hand and start to run out of the park. The boys would run all over the park trying to chase the girls out, and before the girls knew it the boys would corner them against a dumpster, the boy would pick up an old glass bottle that was laying on the ground and would aim it at Trinity’s head “No one slaps me you little brat” the boy would say as he chucked the bottle towards her face. Serenity would get in front of Trinity and the glass bottle would shatter into a million pieces against her face sending glass shards straight into her eyes. Blood would start rushing out and Serenity would fall to her knees as she held her eyes and let out loud screams of pain. The boys saw the blood and within seconds they cleared out of the park. Trinity would kneel next to her sister and yell out “SOMEONE HELP!!!! PLEASE HELP!!!!” But there was no one around “Serenity, Serenity can you get up?” Trinity would ask frantically. Serenity would nod and slowly stand up, Trinity would then wrap her arms around her sister and walk her to the first house they saw. She would slam on the door until a girl that looked no older than seventeen opened the door “Girl why are you….” The lady would look over at Serenity and gasp “MOM CALL 911! NOW!” The mother would run to the door with phone in hand “Ashly what is the… OH MY GOD! BRING HER IN BRING HER IN!” the mom would rapidly call 911. “911 what’s your emergency” the voice on the line would say. “TWO LITTLE GIRLS SHOWED UP ON MY DOOR STEP AND ONE OF THE GIRLS EYES ARE BLEEDING!” “Ma’am please speak slowly and calmly, where are you located?” “432 SHARDON AVE” “Ma’am there is an ambulance on the way, put a paper towel or cloth on the girls eyes do NOT let her open them, do you knows these little girls? “NO I DON’T! ASHLY GRAB A TOWEL PUT PRESURE ON HER EYES DO NOT LET HER OPEN THEM” the lady would yell at her daughter. Ashley would come over with a towel “okay sweetie I’m going to press this on your eyes” Trinity would put her hand on Ashley’s hand keeping her from touching her sister. She would take the towel out of her hand and press it on Serenity herself. “Can you ask the little girl that’s not bleeding who they are?” the operator would ask. “Yes, Little girl” The lady would speak to Trinity “What’s your first and last name?” Trinity would open her mouth but nothing would come out no matter how much she tried no words no sound would come out, she would just hold onto Serenity and look at the lady attempting to speak. “Ma’am are you there?” “The little girl she can’t speak, she’s moving her mouth but nothing is coming out” “She’s in shock this is normal, can you describe these girls to me Ma’am?” “There Identical, white, lilac hair, blue eyes” “Ma’am did you say Lilac hair like purple” “YES” “Those are the Parker twins we will contact their parents immediately” “The Ambulance is here!” “They will take care of everything further Ma’am” Suddenly there were adults around the two girls they would pull Serenity away from Trinity and Trinity would start to have a panic attack and attempt to run towards her sister as they strapped her onto the gurney an officer would pick Trinity up and hold her as she panicked. The Ambulance would take off with Serenity and leave Trinity to the officer. Trinity would run into the officer’s car and point in the direction the ambulance went. “Is she going to be okay officer” the mother would ask “I’m not sure but right now I think the best thing to do is take her to the hospital with her sister” The officer would leave another officer to question the family and would get in his car turn the sirens on and take Trinity to the hospital. Hours passed and Trinity would wait for her sister to get out of surgery, with tears running down her face in the arms of her mother. Finally the doctor would come and head towards them with his clip board in hand. They would all stand and Tony would ask “How is she Doctor did you remove all the glass?” The doctor would give a smile that was calming and warm before speaking “Mister and Misses Parker, we were able to remove all the glass from your daughter’s eyes.” They would all let out a sigh of relief “Unfortunately the glass did major damage to her eyes and I’m afraid that there is nothing we can do about it” “What are you saying Doctor” Samantha would ask. “I’m afraid that Serenity is blind and can never see again” Everything got quiet and Trinity would sink her face into her mother’s chest and cry even more feeling guilty of everything that happened. Samantha would look down at her and ask “Do you want to go in and see her?” Trinity would nod and wipe her tears. “When can we see her?” “Well she should be waking up right about now if you would like to go in.” They all nodded and would start to walk down the hall towards her room “I want you to remember that her eyes will not look the same they will still be blue but they will look like there is a fog over them, also remember that this is new to her, she doesn’t know she’s blind” the doctor would stop at the door and look at the family “all right here we are” the Doctor would open the door and they would all head in and look at Serenity just lying there no movement, no realization that she would never be able to see the world again, she would never see her parents and worst she would never see her sister again. They would wait about thirty minutes and then Serenity would start to wake up slowly “Hello why is it so dark? My eyes are open can someone turn on the light? MOM! DAD? TRINITY!” Serenity’s voice would start to get frantic “Shh shhh shh Honey were right here ” Samantha would hold Serenity’s right hand as Tony held her left. “Mom, dad why are the lights off?” she would ask. You could hear Samantha start to cry softly and then Tony would speak “Sweetheart you had an accident and….and… well love, I’m afraid that you are blind” Tony would start to have tears roll down his face. “I’m….I’m blind.... no… NO!, I don’t want to be blind NOOOO!” Serenity would start to sob, tears running down her face. Trinity would run to her sister’s bed and crawl up next to her giving her the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. As the time past Serenity learned to deal with her blindness going to classes learning how to use her other senses to make up for her lack of one, she also started learning how to read brail. As for Trinity she never spoke again after her sister went blind, she just couldn’t find or make words anymore. Trinity had Doctors examine her vocal cords and the capability to speak was there but there was a wall in her mind that didn’t allow her to speak, so Trinity also had to take class to communicate in sign language. The Twins bonded more than ever finding out that they didn’t need their voices to communicate, because somehow they found out how to communicate telepathically. Serenity would say things like “Trinity thinks we should have Pizza for dinner” and Trinity would nod or “Trinity doesn’t like that color” and Trinity would shake her head, That would creep the parent out the most seeing that Serenity wasn’t able to see anymore. Samantha and Tony were getting concerned with the girl’s rare communication and would send the girls to therapy twice a week. They were unable to Travel anymore, they had to move into a small town and get a studio apartment, Tony was forced to get a day time job, the girls had to be sent to a public school, and both of them, Sam and Tony, would perform at night in local bars, but with the doctor visits and therapy and different classes the girls had to take, the money just wasn’t sufficient anymore. They were living pay check to paycheck and one day Samantha and Tony just couldn’t take it anymore they got a life support policy and waited a few months. Then one day when the girls were thirteen they dropped the girls off at school, they all got out of the car and Samantha and Tony hugged there twin daughters “Girls you guys have to love each other and look out for each other okay” Tony would say to the girls “And you need to remember that we love you very, very much, no matter what okay princesses” Samantha would say in a soft voice as she kissed them. “Gees mom were just going to school we will see you after class” Serenity would say as Trinity nodded in agreement. The girls would wave good bye to their parents and then head into the school. Samantha would have tears running down her face as she looked at Tony, Tony would simply nod and then drive far away from their home. The girls walked home like they did every day, they walked through the door of the studio apartment and Serenity would yell “Mom, Dad were home”. Trinity would put her bag down on the kitchen table and pick up a hand written not that was under her mother’s phone and the note read. Dear love of our lives Trinity and Serenity, '' ''Since you are reading this, you will probably be getting a visitor soon to inform you of our death. We are so sorry princesses, but we couldn’t do it anymore. This is not the life we wanted for our little girls and there was no way of getting out of it. We decided to make things easy for you girls and give you a life that you deserve free of debt. You will not be separated or put into foster care we made sure of it. We love you so, so much girls, please don’t ever forget that. You are our greatest achievement. '' ''Love: Mommy and Daddy P.S Were Sorry. Trinity would crumble the not in her hand. “Trinity are you okay?” Serenity would ask but she wasn’t able to get an answer because she was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Trinity I’ll” “No I’ll get it Serenity” Trinity interrupted telepathically. Trinity walked over to open the door and saw her aunt “Aunt Jully why are you here with an officer?” she would send that thought over to Serenity and Serenity would speak. “Hi Aunt Jully is everything okay? What’s going on?”. “How did you, no time, Girls you are going to come stay with me for a few weeks till we get everything sorted out” Trinity would watch as the officer got out of the car and would shove the note in her pocket. “Auntie what’s going on?” Serenity would ask. “Girls, I’m afraid your parents had a fatal car accident, I’m so, sorry". Trinity would rush over to Serenity and hug her as they she started to cry a. As Trinity comforted her sister she would hear two officers "So you say they dorve off a bridge into the rirver" "Yes sir they found them holding hands, as if they knew that was it, no struggle or anything." They lived with their aunt till about the age of sixteen, then they got emancipated and lived in a studio apartment just the two of them living off of the thousand dollar pay check they would get every week ,till there thirty, from the life support and four thousand dollars a month wasn’t bad for them at all. The girls would go out and buy groceries every other week and would save most of the money in the bank. Once a month they would go out shopping and about every other week they would treat themselves to a manicure and pedicure making sure to stay nice a primped. Trinity enrolled both of them in a marshal art’s class, some of the students thought she was crazy for bringing her blind sister but they soon learned that you don’t need vision to kick ass. They rose to the top of their martial arts class and graduated with honors from High School. Time passed and Trinity could never find the heart to tell her sister that their parents had committed suicide. She let her think that there death was just a random car accident but Trinity could never forgive the fact that their parents had abandon them and she grew to hate them. Serenity lost faith and new that all she had was here and now and even though she was sweet and kind to everyone she trusted no one but her sister. The two sister were inseparable Trinity became Serenity’s eyes and Serenity became Trinity’s voice. Together they survive and prove that there is more than meets the eyes. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~